


Camilla Collins/the women of Samwell

by thegraceinyoureyes



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegraceinyoureyes/pseuds/thegraceinyoureyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my various Camilla Collins ficlets, originally posted on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Camilla/Lardo - "I could kiss you right now!"

**Author's Note:**

> First of all let me say thank you for letting my indulge my shameless love for Camilla in this fic. And for femslash for omgcp. And for wlw in general <333

Camilla Collins had terrible friends. This was universally acknowledged - both by her, and by her aforementioned terrible friends - but it had not, until now, affected her life too detrimentally.

Again. Until now.

It wasn’t that they were selfish, or mean, or cruel– quite the opposite in fact. Most of her friends were like her. That is to say: driven, outgoing, and with a party streak a mile wide. It was the last quality that had brought them together in the first place, and it was what had brought them here, to the hockey team’s pseudo-frat house on a Tuesday night.

Camilla had a test tomorrow - BioChem - but she’d revised most of it and she was smart enough to blag the rest, and tonight she was feeling good. Her hair was doing that cute curly thing, there was a beer in her hand, and a buzz curling loosely through her veins. The music at this party was good - bass heavy pop, mostly. Some of her friends were dancing, throwing back their hair and grinding on one another, and she thought briefly about joining them before chanting from the hall caught her attention.

Slipping through the crush of people, she found the beer pong table, currently engaged in a particularly vicious battle, if the frowns on the competitors faces were anything to go by. She almost turned to leave - beer pong was only interesting if she was playing - before she registered who was actually playing. Justin she knew from her Biology classes. They weren’t friends or anything, but they’d say hi if they saw each other at parties, and he set her up with his teammate for last year’s Winter Screw. She recognised Adam - they guy was practically superglued to Justin’s hip - but she’d never seen their opponents before. They were tiny, especially compared to the gigantic Justin and Adam. The guy was blond and cute, and the girl––

See, she didn’t come to the hockey team’s house that often. She had been before, of course, for various kegsters - they were epic for a reason, okay - and when she was ‘dating’ Jack Zimmerman. Bless him. Even after a month or so’s awkward coffee dates ended in her exasperatedly asking what they were doing and him _not even realising they were dates_ , oh my god, she didn’t harbour any resentment. If he asked her to Winter Screw again this year, and she wasn’t seeing anyone, she’d probably say yes.

So she’d never really spent much quality time with the hockey team outside Jack or Justin (and, by default, Adam). It was never something that had bothered her in the past - the hockey team were well known to be Loud, Obnoxious and Weird™ - but now she was starting to regret not coming to all their parties if _she_ was there.

“That’s time, I need to go lift the pies out the oven. Sorry, Lardo!” The blond boy apologised, before fleeing to the kitchen. Did he just say pies?

But more importantly- “Yo, I need a new partner, any takers?”

Camilla stepped out of the crowd. “Will I do?”

The angel - so Camilla gets a little dramatic when tipsy, sue her - arched a single eyebrow and responded, “Sure, if you’re any good.”

Camilla smiled.

“Yo, Camilla Collins, hey!” Justin beamed at her, hanging off Adam.

“Hey, Justin. Hope you’re ready to get your ass kicked!”

“Oh, y’hear that, Holtz?” He exclaimed, slapping his teammate’s chest. Jesus. Hockey nicknames. Another reason she avoided socialising with them.

“I do, indeed, Rans. You know that sounds like fighting talk.”

“It does, my dear Holster. Shall we school these ladies?”

The girl snorted. “You can try.”

Adam gasped, a hand pressed to his heart. “Lardo! How dare you impugn our skill, our manhood, our very _honour_?”

Lardo - that can’t be her real name - rolled her eyes so hard Camilla thought she might sprain something. “Ready?”

“Sure, sure, honestly, can’t let a bro do a good warmup speech anymore.” Adam muttered, Justin rubbing a consoling hand over his back. Hockey team: fucking Weird™.

Lardo sunk her first shot cleanly. Justin took it, and returned the favour. Camilla grabbed the cup before Lardo could and downed it. When she set the cup back down, the other girl actually looked kind of surprised. Well. She hadn’t seen anything yet.

Camilla lined up her shot, took a deep breath, and landed the ball a moment later. Adam and Justin were staring at her, as was Lardo, when she turned to look.

“Wooh, go Cami!” Screamed one of her friend’s voices from the crowd. She was the only one not surprised to see Camilla’s skill. Just because Camilla was small and blonde, and relatively dainty, does not mean she can’t hold her own with the best of them. She likes partying, and likes a drink - of course she’s fantastic at beer pong.

They’re unbeatable after that. They crush Justin and Adam - and the next two teams who take them on after that. Despite their winning streak, by the time Lardo turned to her and asked, “One more round?” Camilla had sailed past tipsy some time ago, and was now fully drunk. Still, she couldn’t say no to Lardo. So she grinned, ran a hand through her hair, finished her drink, and nodded. Something like admiration shone in Lardo’s eyes, and Camilla glowed under the unspoken praise.

“Who dares take us on?” Lardo boomed as she turned to survey the crowd. A couple of tall girls - Volleyball team, Camilla thought - stepped up. The brunette cocked a brow at Lardo challengingly while her partner cracked her knuckles. “Alright, Farmer. A rematch it is, but you know how this will go.”

Farmer shrugged. “I think me and April got this.”

Lardo held her hands up. “Alright, alright. Your shot, then, since you’re so cocky.”

Camilla was drunk, and Lardo- well Lardo didn’t _seem_ affected but she had to be with the bottle of whiskey she’d been steadily swigging from all night (heaven help her, Camilla was so attracted to her). Neither of them was operating at their best, and the volleyball girls were scary good. So it was tight, right up until the end, when there was one shot left to win them the game. Tensions were high, the tightly packed circle of people around them were oddly silent, holding their breath.

It was Camilla’s turn.

She was very aware of Lardo at her side; half a foot of space between them but she could almost feel the heat from Lardo’s body as if they were pressed right up close. The weight of Lardo’s gaze tugged at her, and she turned to look.

Lardo held her gaze. “You’ve got this.”

She was right. She did.

Camilla Collins turned, took a moment to line up her aim, then shot the ball straight into the final cup.

A roar sounded as the crowd exploded with noise, but Camilla only had eyes for Lardo. Who- Who was looked right back at her, grinning broadly. “I could kiss you right now! Beer pong partners for life, dude.”

“Feel free.” Camilla said breathlessly.

Lardo paused, cocked her head to one side. “Huh.” She looked assessing, but her eyes were bright. “In private?” Camilla nodded, suddenly desperate to get her hands on the other girl. The urgent need to feel Lardo’s skin beneath her palms.

Without another word, Lardo turned and led Camilla through the crowds to the bathroom, chucking out two kids who were making out in there, and kicking the door shut. The sounds from the party were muffled, but the ringing in Camilla’s ears remained.

She reached out to Lardo, hooking her hands around her hips as she pulled her close. Lardo, for her part, twined her arms around Camilla’s shoulders, fingers tangling in the short curls at the nape of her neck. From there it was easy to bend down the short distance between them and kiss her. Lardo kissed like she played beer pong; precise, ferocious and utterly ruthless. Camilla could only press herself closer, hands sliding up over Lardo’s back. Lardo’s clever fingers tugged firmly on Camilla’s hair and Camilla groaned, pressing her face into Lardo’s neck.

It wasn’t enough; she wanted more. Slipping her hands down over Lardo’s hips to her thighs, Camilla murmured, “hold on,” and lifted the other girl up. Camilla was strong, okay. You didn’t get to be a star tennis player and team captain without having powerful thighs and strong arms to match. Lardo seemed into it, though, if the hickey she was biting into Camilla’s neck was any indication. Camilla walked them to the counter, where she deposited Lardo, and immediately pressed up close between her thighs. _Yes_ , she thought, _this is better_. Here everything was closer- tighter- hotter. Lardo’s legs wrapped themselves around her waist and, those quick, clever fingers made their way down to the hem of Camilla’s top, skating over her hipbones and abs.

“Okay?” She asked. Camilla nodded, working on the buttons to Lardo’s plaid shirt. More than okay, _oh my god_.

Her shirt was tossed onto the floor, Lardo’s soon following it, and Camilla finally got to get to touch all that _skin_. She wrapped her hands around Lardo’s waist, nosing her way along her jawline, trying to select the perfect place to give Lardo a matching hickey.

A loud knocking on the door.

“Ignore it.” Lardo whispered, hand cupping Camilla’s cheek as she dragged her back into a kiss.

“ _Cami, are you in there?_ ”

She was going to kill them. Literally _why_ was she gifted with the world’s worst friends. Tomorrow she was disowning them; it was practically written in blood between them; friends don’t cockblock other friends. Especially when they’re getting with the hottest girl they’ve ever _seen_ , what the _fuck_.

“Will they go away?” Lardo asked, her face barely a hair’s breadth from Camilla’s. Her breath was hot on Camilla’s lips.

“Ugh, no. They’re relentless. Give me two seconds.” She reluctantly stepped away from Lardo, pausing a moment to stare. Lardo’s hair was in disarray, her eyes dark and mouth swollen. She was propped back against the wall, legs spread, her thumb rubbing at the inseam of her shorts. She looked like sin incarnate and there was _nothing_ Camilla wanted more in that moment than to drop to her knees in that bathroom - no matter that it was in a gross frat house - and bury herself between Lardo’s legs.

With a groan Camilla yanked open the door. “ _What_.”

“Oh hey, girl, we were looking all over for you. Seems like we shouldn’t have bothered, eh?” Her friend winked. Camilla rolled her eyes. “We’re heading out now, I’m guessing you don’t want to come with?”

“Na, I’m good here.”

“I bet,” she giggled. “See ya, Cami!”

Camilla felt like she was justified in slamming the door in her friend’s face. She turned and leant back against it for a moment to collect her thoughts. Then she looked back at Lardo, running a hand over her stomach and tilting her head to expose the side of her neck she knew was purpling into a bruise. Lardo’s eyes darkened. “So where were we?”

* * *

_+bonus scene_

See, Camilla loved her body. She loved her strong arms, her wide shoulders and her thick thighs. She even loved the soft roundness of her lower stomach that she wouldn’t wish away for anything. She was the president of Samwell’s Body Positivity Soc three years in a row, and there was nothing she loved more than helping to change people’s perceptions of themselves and their bodies. Sure, she had low days when she hated how muscular she was - dreaming of being dainty and feminine - but days like today? More than made up for it.

She had Lardo up against the wall, her girlfriend’s legs wrapped around her waist. The wall was doing most of the work, but, if Camilla wished - and she did - she could step back at take Lardo with her. Her arms holding Lardo close to her chest helped to balance them out, her legs slightly bent and taut with the strain. Lardo tightened her grip on Camilla’s shoulders in response, gasping sharply, the sharp inhale of breath against Camilla’s neck. She let out a groan, belly deep and throaty. Loud enough to echo through the Haus and set fire to Camilla’s soul.

It never failed to turn her on; the way Lardo went boneless at her displays of strength. Whether it was supporting her weight with minimal effort: the easiest to get away with in public and the quickest way to turn Lardo on - a wicked smile in the face of Lardo’s glare - or the little things thrown into their regular sex life. Camilla’s strong hands spanning Lardo’s hips, holding her against the mattress as she mouthed her nipples; the expanse of her trembling thighs, muscles clenching, held on either side of Lardo’s head as her tongue drove her half out of mind.

“ _Fuck_.” Lardo whispered harshly into Camilla’s jaw. Her fingers released their grip on Camilla’s shoulders to wander upwards as she dragged her nose over Camilla’s cheek. “You know what that does to me.” The statement was utterly lacking in heat.

“Yeah,” Camilla replied, equally breathless, “yeah I do.”

 

 


	2. Camilla/Sara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I basically love [this post](http://benbrolioanddudliet.tumblr.com/post/146286362279/so-my-wife-camilla-collins) so much I decided to turn it into a fic.

“I would go straight for you.”

There was a pause as everyone fell silent. Leaning against Sara’s legs, Camilla blinked at Dex, whose gaze was fixed blearily on her. Eyes glazed. Flush high on his cheeks, ruddying his throat.

The rest of the room stared at them in varying degrees of slow shock. Shitty - visiting for the weekend, Jack in tow - had been as generous as always with his stash, while Bitty - relaxed and radiant - hadn’t complained about them lighting up in the sitting room. Samwell’s men’s hockey team was spread throughout the room on cushions and each other, still vaguely hungover from the night before. The Women’s volleyball team was decently represented by Caitlin, March and Sara, while Camilla was the sole emissary for tennis. She didn’t mind. She was at home in the Haus now - at home enough to call it the Haus, for one.

She still thought the hockey team are idiots, but - god help her - they were hopelessly endearing ones.

It helped that the volleyball team were around a lot, too - she and April knew each other from LGBTQ+, and from there she had met March, sweetheart that she was, who introduced her to Caitlyn. It was only a matter of time before she met their captain - Sara.

Point is, she was comfortable with the hockey team. She studied a lot with Ransom this year; he’d always lend her his notes if she asked, and Holster, ever-present around Ransom, like a large, friendly shadow, gave the best foot rubs. It took a little longer with Bitty - his initial coolness easing until it vanished altogether after Jack’s graduation. This year she often found herself sitting on a kitchen counter, texting Sara with one hand and eating pie with another while Bitty whispered to her, confessions bubbling out of him, like it had been killing him keep them bottled up. Tears in his eyes, she’d covered his hand with hers and squeezed. He’d smiled, watery, and visibly recovered himself.

“And you, off my counters, Miss Collins.” He’d said, smacking the back of her legs with a spoon, but he’d been smiling.

She and Lardo were friends. They were FWB for a while, but then Camilla met Sara, and Lardo started pointedly changing the topic when Shitty came up. Camilla may be many things, but pushy wasn’t one of them, and she knew when to let Lardo have her space.

She’d been to a couple of Nursey’s poetry readings and always bought him a beer after to celebrate - and to stop his fingers from shaking. Dex was a quiet, stoic one, but, then again, that was her speciality. They were friends now, ever since he’d blushingly fixed the AC in Camilla’s house - under the intent gaze of her housemates, who were all half in love with him - and didn’t charge them a cent.

But Chowder: Chowder was her favourite. If he and Caitlyn weren’t together, Camilla would have asked him out in a heartbeat just after catching a glimpse of his smile. (Okay, so she was starting to think she has a thing for hockey players - but sue her. Have you seen them?). They had bonded after Camilla had literally walked into him exiting Caitlyn’s room at the crack of dawn. He’d looked past her into Sara’s room, and beamed.

“Early class?”

“Yeah, don’t want to wake her.” Camilla was aware she was probably grinning like a moron, but Chowder was beaming back, and she couldn’t find it in herself to care. “God, I could murder a cup of coffee. Annie’s?” And thus began their tradition. They made a point of going to every one of their girlfriends’ matches, and worked on increasingly large and brightly coloured signs together (Sara was endlessly embarrassed by the signs, which made Camilla redouble her efforts to make them bigger than ever.)

In a little under a year, Camilla had gone from an outsider - viewing the hockey team like the rest of campus does - to not being able to picture her life at Samwell without them.

“That’s very sweet of you, Dex.” She replied gently.

Raising his beer can in her direction in acknowledgment, Dex slumped back against the sofa.

Shitty chuckled. “Okay, who’s gonna make sure Dex gets back to the dorms okay?”

A thump in the corner. By the time Camilla looked, Nursey was on his feet, swaying slightly, but otherwise looking a whole lot better than the rest of them.

“I’ll do it.”

He got his arms under Dex’s and hauled him upright, and yeah, okay Camilla knew she was stoned when she couldn’t stop herself swooning, just a little, at the sight of his muscles straining. She curled her hand a little tighter around Sara’s ankle, and Sara, because she was the best girlfriend in the whole world, pressed her knuckles affectionately into the base of Camilla’s neck. So she was a little distracted as Nursey got Dex out of the room, but she was the closest to the door and heard Nursey clearly as he said, “Did you mean it?”

Dex’s reply was lost as they left the Haus, but Camilla was loose and relaxed, and happy for them. Maybe Nursey’s poetry would be less heartsick and hopeless.

“Want to head off?” Sara’s breath was hot against her ear and Camilla pressed herself closer and dropped a kiss on Sara’s knee.

“Sure.”

“You realise you’re going to have to stop clinging to my legs, right?”

Camilla released a put upon sigh and did so, only to immediately grab Sara’s proffered hand and re-attach herself to her side once they were standing. She snaked her arms around Sara’s waist, loving that she was the perfect height for Camilla to bury her face in her neck. She wasn’t totally out of it, but she felt hazy enough not to be able to think quite straight - heh - and blamed her mouth attaching itself to Sara’s neck.

“So I think it’s this one’s turn to get to bed.”

“Yeah it is.” Camilla smacked Sara’s ass, taking great pleasure in her girlfriend’s squeak.

Ransom and Holster’s laughter was booming in the small space, and Camilla raised her head to shoot them thank you finger guns. Ransom sent them back from where they were stretched out on the floor, Holster’s head resting in Ransom’s lap. The Haus was warm and cosy, everyone happy, everyone relaxed. Jack and Bitty were nowhere to be seen, and Camilla had to her grin into Sara’s shoulder, her hand sneaking into Sara’s back pocket.

“Okay, handsy, come on. Ladies.” She nodded goodbye at her team; Camilla fluttered a general farewell wave at the room.

They stumbled out of the Haus - Sara didn’t partake, but she had drunk plenty - supporting each other as they set off on the short walk to the volleyball house.

Honestly, Camilla thought, musingly staring up at Sara’s face as the curve of her cheekbone caught the streetlight, her eyes narrowed in concentration as she stared down at the sidewalk, how did I get so lucky?

A rumble along her side, and Sara’s was staring back at her, amused. “How you doing down there, buttercup?”

Camilla pushed her face into Sara’s neck whining, “ _Saraaaaaa_.”

“Come on, time for bed.” Sara said, laughing.

“Will you come with me?”

“Yes, yes I will.”

Camila punched the air and sped up her steps to match Sara’s. “S’awesome.” They both paused and looked at each other. “Oops?” Camilla offered.

Sara rolled her eyes and tugged her along the sidewalk. “Fucking hockey team,” she muttered under her breath.

**Author's Note:**

> [come talk to me about these girls <3](http://holtzy.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (+[prompt me](http://poeo.tumblr.com/ask)?)


End file.
